Love, Kiss and Quidditch
by CeeJaay29
Summary: When Harry and Ginny decide to break-up, a smart Hermione and an oh! so sensitive Ron step in to make things right. A simple, sweet love story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or his Girlfriend or his Best Mates or his Magic or his World. [sob sob :,( :,( ] Read and Review Plzzz...
1. Anger and It's Side Effects

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters._**

**_A.N: __My first ever fan fiction, please please please read and review._**

* * *

"Eat some more, you look starved," Harry said studying Ginny's tired eyes and her hollow cheeks with concern.

"I'm fine," she muttered, poking the food around on her plate but not eating any. "Rough day?" Harry asked smoothly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just the usual," trying hard not to flinch away from his hand, Ginny asked "are you done with your dinner? Can we go home?"

"You haven't eaten anything at all," Harry said with worry in his voice and then smiled slowly "try to eat a little and we can take a small stroll along the road".

"I am not in the mood Harry, I am sorry," Ginny hoped she didn't hurt him too much. If Harry was hurt, he didn't show it. "Alright," he said with forced patience "eat some more and I will drop you home".

"I am not a kid, I can find my way home," Ginny said finally snapping.

Harry looked stung by her words, but still tried to speak softly keeping his raising temper in check. "You look awfully tired and you didn't eat a proper meal in days. Please Ginny you can't go on like this."

Ginny had had enough. It was already a rough day at practice and Harry hovering over her like she was a five year old only made matters worse. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" she jerked up from the chair and took a few steps before Harry caught up with her. He tugged at the elbow stopping her and turned her to face him. "Can you please explain me what the hell is this all about?" Harry asked his temper flaring. "Why are you suddenly behaving so stupidly?"

Ginny exploded to that, "you are the one who's behaving stupidly. You don't have to get overly concerned. I don't need it Harry, I can take care of myself. I am not a kid."

"I am just trying to be nice to you alright? I understand you've had a long day, but you are not the only one who is working your brains off. I never showed my work stress on you. Even when I am very busy, I try to maintain my timings according to your convenience. I come and meet you every time you want me to, I put up with all your moods, all your temper tantrums and you just.. show attitude? You know what Ginny I think you take me too much for granted" Harry finished indignantly.

Ginny looked stricken. She couldn't say anything for a few minutes, just stood there speechless, staring at him with disbelief. "You put up with me?" Ginny asked in a whisper. Harry was alarmed by the look on her face. Tears slowly started forming in her eyes.

"Ginny….. I didn't…. I don't mean….." Harry spluttered.

But Ginny stopped him raising a hand, "did you say you put up with me?" she repeated barely controlling the anger in her voice "all these days, all this time we've been dating you didn't enjoy my company, you just put up with me?"

"No Ginny, it's not like..."

"And all this time I've been thinking, I never even realized," she spoke more to herself than to him.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded once again "I didn't mean like that, I am sorry, please listen to me".

Ginny blinked a few times and it was almost after a complete minute she faced Harry with a look of forced determination "this is not working Harry," Ginny said with deliberate calmness "I don't want to be in a relationship as vague as this. We don't even know how the other person feels."

"Please Ginny let's talk it out, let's settle this," Harry once again pleaded "you can't do this to me," he finished a little desperately.

Ginny laughed without any humour, "Why? Is it something about 'you-cannot-ditch-the-famous-Harry-Potter thing'?"

Temper flared in Harry to a boiling point at this "you know what," he said thickly after a few moments "You are right, this is not working, this will never work. You are so full of yourself; I cannot be your toy anymore playing along with your moods all the time." With that Harry turned around leaving Ginny staring after him.

Ron and Hermione watched open mouthed the entire time while Harry and Ginny argued. All four of them meeting once in a week and having dinner together had become a common practice recently.

After the battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to school to finish their final year finishing school along with their new classmates including Ginny. When Harry and Ron were offered Auror positions by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now Minister for Magic, Harry accepted the offer eagerly, while Ron declined politely saying he had had enough to do with dark magic to last his entire life.

Ron helped George in the shop, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Hermione continued her research in developing S.P.E.W (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) as a strong case and planned to submit it to the Wizengamot.

Ginny was recruited by Holyhead Harpies, the all-women Quidditch team and had already started practice for her first professional match. Ginny and Harry had resumed their relationship in their final year of school and so did Ron and Hermione. After school everybody had become busy with their lives, so they made it a point to meet at least once a week.

Hermione watched intently as Harry came back and sat across her looking aggrieved. He glared at his partly empty plate with such intensity that it seemed like he was trying to set the plate on fire. "Don't you dare to give me another one of your lectures on understanding girls and their psychopathic behaviours" Harry snapped at Hermione when he realized she was staring at him. Hermione merely shrugged and started picking at her plate.

"Wu wass zah all aou?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"Ron, can you please speak human?" Hermione said with a look of disgust at him.

Ron finally managed to swallow all the food he had stuffed in his mouth and asked "what was that all about?"

"Ginny's gone mental,"Harry barked.

"Oi! It's my baby sister you are talking about,"Ron said warningly.

Harry stood up his frustration running high, "Well Ron, thanks for pointing out the obvious but, your baby sister has gone completely mental,"and before either of them could say anything he muttered a goodbye walking away as fast as he could manage in his boiling anger.

"What is wrong with him?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Ron", Hermione said exasperated, "they both had a row and Harry is really upset. I get it you don't use your brain, but you can at least use your eyes sometimes."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know the story started a little vaguely, but I promise you it gets interesting in the coming chapters.**_

_** xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx: Thanks for your review, next time I write something I'll try to give a better start. Please read on and let me know what do you think of the entire story. I'd love to know where else I can improve.**_


	2. Broken Heart

Once she reached the Burrow, Ginny directly went into her room and tried hard not to bang the door shut. She leaned against it fuming. The day had already gone bad at her practice and when Harry came to pick her up she was in no mood to spend an entire evening with Ron and Hermione constantly bickering and Harry being overly concerned about her.

Ginny's first professional Quidditch match, in which she was going to play chaser was due in a week and she was already nervous. Her being the youngest of all the players and also a new entrant, everybody tried to boss her around, telling her what to do and what not to. That kind of behavior was expected almost everywhere towards someone who is new in a team, but Ginny who had come from a family with six over protective elder brothers and an extremely fussy mother would not take to it kindly. She hated being the youngest, both at home and in the team.

Recently, Harry has taken into that same annoying habit, telling her what to eat, when to sleep and how much rest she should take. _Can't people just stop telling me how I should live? _She thought thoroughly irritated.

Tears started spilling before she could stop. Harry, of all the people, treating her like that hurt Ginny even more. _He himself never liked being fussed at; he ought to understand how it makes others feel._

She wanted Harry to trust her on taking charge of her own life. Along with the other students she too had fought in the battle of Hogwarts; and time and again she had proved that she was more than capable of defending.

A sudden thought occurred to her._ Maybe Harry's putting up with me only because I am his best mate's sister. _Thethought left her miserable._ He doesn't want to hurt Ron's feelings or their friendship. _She cast a silence charm towards the door before sobbing her heart out.

* * *

_**A.N: Hi, thanks for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review.**_


	3. The Mark She Left

It took a complete hour for Harry to get his temper under control. Once he reached his flat he unlocked it and threw his cloak across the floor. He removed his shoes and threw them too, in different directions. _One of the best things_, he thought with grim satisfaction _of staying alone is you can throw things around when you are really mad._

He flopped on his bed without even changing and immediately scowled at the bed spread. It was sky blue in colour with a large golden snitch embroidered in the middle. Ginny had selected that for him the last time they went shopping. He turned around and lay on his back watching the ceiling twinkle. The ceiling was one of his favourite things about the room, entirely covered with stickers shaped of stars and moon, enchanted to twinkle every now and then like real stars. Ginny had got them for him last Christmas. Harry stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and turned away scowling when he also remembered what else she had gave him on that Christmas Eve. The lamp shade placed on the night stand brought a grudging smile to his lips. Ginny giggled uncontrollably when she saw that in a muggle shop display, said it looked like a stupid beach skirt with all those frills and lace. Harry bought it only to make Ginny giggle silly every time they made love there. Harry slowly sobered remembering the evening's events. _Damn, _he thought _every bloody thing in here reminds me of her, like she's left a mark in my life. Damn. Damn. Damn._

After a few agonizing hours, when his anger finally ebbed away, Harry felt the pangs of sorrow hitting him. He realized how much he had gotten used to having Ginny around and thinking of not seeing her made him feel quite empty. It's like he had suddenly got nothing to look forward to and the thought made him feel miserable. _Maybe I fussed a little too much_ Harry thought glumly, _Maybe I should have let her be. _Of course, recently Ginny had been cross about almost everything, reminding Harry strongly of Ron when they were on the run the year before Voldemort's fall. _Merlin knows what goes on in a girl's mind _was his last thought before he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Harry slept late into the morning and when he woke up he felt like his body had been beaten into senselessness. It took him a moment to remember what had made him feel so awful. When he finally remembered he put his head into the pillow and groaned.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he got up reluctantly and started getting ready to go the Burrow. After he had joined the ministry, Harry found that flat and planned to move into it. Only after a lot of convincing and promising that he will take care of himself did Mrs Weasley agree to let him move into his own place, but only on the condition that he would come and visit on weekends whenever he's not doing field work for a case.

Harry had no idea what to say to Ginny when he saw her there. He sighed heavily. _I am going only because I don't want to hurt Mrs Weasley's feelings, _he thought looking into the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. His image looked back at him with an expression that clearly said 'LIAR'.

"There's nothing wrong in being a little hopeful you know?" Harry snapped at the mirror.

* * *

_**A.N: Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **_


	4. An Elder Man's Advice

By the time Harry entered the kitchen, Mrs Weasley had already started cooking frantically and throwing angry looks at her husband, while Mr Weasley was playing... ahem... studying an electric battery closely with great interest. When she saw Harry, Mrs Weasley smiled broadly as she came forward to give him a hug and immediately started fussing at Harry's hair trying to flatten it around his ears.

"Molly, let the boy breathe", Mr Weasley pulled Harry gently out of her bone crushing grip and smiled at him.

"Tea dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes please", Harry said and turned towards Mr. Weasley, "Where did you find that?" he asked smiling at the older man's amusement.

Mr Weasley broadened his grin, "found it in the store room last night when I was searching for something else. Don't know how it works, will you have a look at it?" he said shoving it almost towards Harry's nose. It never failed to amaze Harry how little wizards know about even the simplest things related to muggles.

"Oh for Pete's sake Arthur, Harry came here to have a good time, not to look at your silly muggle things".

Harry tried not to smile at Mr Weasley's crestfallen face. "It's alright", Harry said to Mrs Weasley.

"No. It's not alright," she said to Harry. "George said he cannot make it for lunch so I have asked Arthur to take some food for him, and here he is, playing with that ridiculous thing all morning", Mrs Weasley finished with another glare towards her husband.

"I thought you were still cooking", replied Mr Weasley.

"That doesn't mean you cannot pack the sweets and other items."

"Alright, alright", Mr Weasley held his hands up in resignation and started packing a basket with food.

When Mrs Weasley handed Harry a cup of steaming tea and went into the living room, Harry stared at it in deep thought.

"Trying to read your tea leaves Harry?" Mr Weasley asked smiling at him.

Harry did not smile; only looked at him a little more confused.

"What is it son?" Mr Weasley asked looking concerned.

"Won't you ever get angry at her?" Harry questioned tentatively, "for snapping at you all the time".

When Mr Weasley raised an eyebrow at his words, Harry felt embarrassed. Realizing he has trodden a line there, he quickly muttered an apology.

Mr Weasley merely smiled at Harry's discomfort, "what you are witnessing Harry, is only ostensible", he began. "If you look beyond all that snappy nature Molly is a very kind and loving woman".

"No doubt about it", Harry solemnly agreed. "But still, sometimes, when it is not your mistake or when you didn't do anything at all?"

"With Molly, it is a way of expressing her concern for her family. She loves every one of us so much that it keeps her constantly worried about us" Mr Weasley sighed. "Her overwhelming love for her children makes her fuss so much about every small detail of theirs, even though she knows they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

"Every time she snaps or shouts at me", Mr Weasley continued "I try not to listen what she's saying but understand the reason behind her outburst. And, almost always it's because either she was concerned or worried about one or all of us. Once she's assured that everything's going to be fine, she gets back to her normal loving self."

"At times it does get a little tiring", Mr Weasley said with a slight grimace "but mind you, I wouldn't trade her for the entire world's peace. After a point of time in life Harry, for a man, the underlying intention of every action becomes more important than the action itself."

Harry hadn't made a sound all the while Mr Weasley spoke. He never had anyone to tell him how it actually worked with girls. He wanted to know and learn everything he could; he was trying to drink in every word the elder man was saying. Mr Weasley smiled at Harry's dazed expression, "It's very simple Harry, and don't you think it is always better to have someone who is fiery and worthwhile in life than someone who is feigned and hollow?"

Suddenly Mr Weasley grinned as though he remembered something "you should see Molly in her school years" he said winking at him, "she was quite a handful" and both of them started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Mrs Weasley, who entered just then, asked eyeing both of them suspiciously. She was closely followed by Ginny and Harry's laugh died midway.

"Nothing" Mr Weasley answered trying to sound innocent.

"Don't be too late Arthur, you haven't had a proper meal in days" Mrs Weasley said handing him the packed food for George. "I can't believe the jobs now a days, won't even let a man eat his meal in peace."

"I will be back soon Molly dear, don't worry" said Mr Weasley rolling his eyes at Harry.

* * *

_**A.N: So? What do you think, please review.**_


	5. Perfect Demeanour

Having nothing to do after Mr Weasley left Harry turned his attention towards Ginny. She was silently arranging the table and seemed quite cool having him in such close proximity, whereas Harry was trying hard not to squirm in his chair. He watched her as she swiftly laid cutlery on the table, not even the slightest shake of hands, not even the slightest change in her demeanour hinting that she broke up with her boyfriend only last night.

_Damn!_ Harry thought angrily. He hated the fact that she can maintain her composure so well even at times like this. _How could she behave as if nothing had happened?_ He thought with both hurt and annoyance. Unable to control the blast of emotions suddenly raging in him, he decided to leave but, before he could as much as move Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen holding hands looking slightly lovesick. Harry's irritation only doubled as he looked at his two best friends. He couldn't help but envy his best friends' easy relationship. They always rowed and argued but it was like part and parcel of their relationship. No doubt they disagreed on a lot of things or rather in almost everything but that's the beauty of it. They both looked like each filled the other's gaps perfectly making the picture complete.

Ron saw Harry and went to sit beside him "alright mate?" he said slapping soundly on his back. Harry merely glanced at him and went back to stare at his untouched tea.

"What?" Ron asked looking surprised. "Are you two still bickering?" he lowered his voice so that Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear what he had said. "I thought by this time you would be snogging her brains off Harry." While Hermione looked quite shocked by his words, Ginny ducked her head low and walked out of the kitchen but not before Harry noticed her ears turning rather pink.

_Good, _thought Harry savagely.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him "Can't you ever say anything a least bit sensible?"

"What did I say?"

"Oh forget about it," Hermione muttered darkly.

Lunch was a mechanical process for Harry. He hardly noticed what he was eating, and merely grunted or nodded appropriately whenever somebody spoke to him. When he finally managed to clear the third helpings off his plate which Mrs Weasley put quite insistently, Harry muttered something about finishing some paperwork and started to leave. Before Mrs Weasley could argue he gently hugged her and said he had to go. Mrs Weasley muttered something which sounded like 'you are all grownups now' but for Harry's relief didn't say anything else. He said a brief goodbye to Ron and Hermione and nodded slightly at Ginny before he leapt from the kitchen. Within a few seconds they heard a faint pop indicating that he had disapparated. Ginny took her almost untouched plate of food to sink and started scrubbing it with unnecessary force while both Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

* * *

_**A.N: However small your review might be, it gives an immense happiness.**_


	6. A Sensitive Side

Ron sat beside Hermione who was sitting in the garden with a book in her lap. "Old habits die hard huh?" Ron said smiling and pulled the book away from her hands gently. He tucked away a lock of hair out of her eyes behind her ear, "I love to see your eyes all the time" he said fondly at the now blushing Hermione.

"Whenever did you become so romantic Ronald Weasley?" Hermione giggled. She loved this sensible Ron, but she also knew that this 'Ron' is reserved only for her. He still spoke most of the times with a foot in the mouth, but with her, when they are alone he is a lot sensible and lot more romantic.

Ron looked deep in thought making her smile fondly. "What is it?" she asked smoothing the lines of worry on his forehead.

"What's up with these two?" he said little impatiently.

"I don't know, they fought a lot of times before, but Ginny's stony silence worries me". "Ron?" Hermione started tentatively.

"No", Ron blurted before she could even say anything.

"But Ron,"

"No. No Hermione. It will only infuriate him further, you know only too well about Harry Potter and his Flared-up Tempers."

"But he's your best friend, you should at least attempt to talk to him" Hermione cried.

"You are his best friend too," Ron said scathingly, "why don't you try that?"

"Because, I will try and talk to Ginny, or you do it if you can" Hermione said.

"What? Talk to Ginny? No thanks, I'd rather talk to my friend. At least I'll be sure of having all my body parts still in their rightful places after I'm done."

"Good boy", Hermione said with satisfaction, "but have a proper conversation with him, try to make him understand alright?"

"You write me a script then, I'll just go and read it aloud" he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be stupid" Hermione snapped, "I know how you boys talk; you communicate like a pair of trolls, staring, pointing, snickering and snorting. All I am saying is talk to Harry properly, you know, like a human being."

Hermione finished giving him the smile she always gave whenever she wins an argument and leaned her head on his shoulder. Whatever snide remarks he had for her speech died that moment and he put his arm around her and played with a bushy curl twirling it around his finger. They both sat in silence for a while until Ron reluctantly got up to leave for Harry's place. Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek and wished him luck before going into the house to look for Ginny.

* * *

_**A.N: I always felt Ron had a romantic flair deep down inside him (considering only books here) so here goes my sensitive and romantic Ron. Reviews?**_


	7. Sister's Tact

"Hey there, Sleeping or pretending?" Hermione asked walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Ginny sat up on the bed where she was crying since lunch and tried to smile at the elder girl but failed miserably. She quickly looked away not wanting Hermione to see her puffy eyes.

"Ginny," Hermione said with a deep sigh, "along with your brothers you too sometimes forget that you are a girl. It is perfectly alright to cry a little when you are upset. That doesn't make you look weak or worthless" she finished sitting on the edge of the bed.

With those words a fresh wave of tears formed in her eyes and this time Ginny didn't try and stop them. Hermione has always been like an elder sister she never had. And for an umpteenth time in her life, Ginny was glad of her brother's choice.

"What is it Ginny? You know you can always talk to me."

That's all the encouragement Ginny needed and she started pouring all those things bothering her, how her team-mates treated her like an extremely slow kid who needs a lot of explanation to understand the game of quidditch, how her mum still interferes in every small detail of her life from how to hold a fork to what wear on a date with Harry, and finally how Harry suddenly started behaving more like a dad than a boy-friend.

"I am sick and tired of people telling me how to lead my own life. I don't know what I have ever done to make them not trust me" Ginny finished.

Hermione winced inwardly at the hurt in the younger girl's voice and it took her no time to figure out that the major cause of it was Harry. He should have known better than hovering on Ginny like that. Ginny clearly took it as distrust and she cannot blame her for that. _Leave it to guys to screw up_, Hermione thought exasperated.

"Maybe you should just stop trying to make them understand and do things in your own way. Never try and prove your-self to anybody Ginny," Hermione said wisely, "that is the first sign towards being mature".

"And with Harry I think it's better and a lot easier to be straight forward and tell what you need than waiting for him to understand. Because where girls are concerned, Harry is as thick as Ron or maybe even more."

Ginny smiled reluctantly but stopped immediately, "why? It doesn't look like he's bothered or something. You saw him during lunch; he was unable to stand me for more than a few minutes. Guess my presence is making him uncomfortable now" she said looking down and blinking away the tears threatening to fall.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her innocence, "he is feeling as sad you are Ginny".

Ginny didn't look up or say anything; Hermione waited for a moment and continued, "I am not siding up with him, really. I think what he did was stupid."

"You do?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do".

"He didn't look like he cared much" Ginny said pouting a little.

Hermione smiled "this is Harry Potter we are talking about. He will fight and kill three more dark lords before he admits he's suffering. And you will be surprised to know how these brave and smart guys who can take dark lords, death eaters and even dragons, can be extremely foolish when it comes to girls."

Ginny finally giggled and said "well I am not really surprised because I grew up in a family that has six such fools." With that both girls burst out into laughter.

"That's like Ginny Weasley. Now tell me all about all the training and preparation for your first match. Aren't you excited?"

"Very," replied Ginny and started into explaining all her try-outs and new moves. Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm at the mention of quidditch and wondered how Ron was doing with his task of making Harry see sense.

* * *

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review.**


	8. Talking of Trolls

Harry opened the door reluctantly at the knock; he was in no mood for company.

"Hey," said Ron standing in front of the door, his fist still raised ready to knock again. Harry looked at him suspiciously."er.. let me try this again," Ron said awkwardly, and repeated "Hey".

"Yes, I heard you the first time Ron, hey, come in" Harry said irritated.

"Thanks". Ron came in and sat in the living room's couch with his usual lazy posture with one leg on the coffee table and Harry went to the refrigerator to get two bottles of butter beer. He handed over one to Ron and took a swig out of his own, sitting in the opposite chair. Both sat silent for a few moments before Ron tried again.

"So how's everything?"

Harry merely shrugged without looking up. Ron studied his daunt face and tired eyes for a moment; Harry looked sad, very sad and he felt sorry for his mate.

"Hermione set you up?" Harry asked after a while still not looking.

"Of course, you didn't think I just came here willingly to have a chat about your love life, did you? Girls" Ron said exasperated, while Harry smirked.

"How's Ginny doing?" after another stretched silence Harry asked trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"Her usual self," Ron shrugged, "but I think she's little sad. She looks like that".

"Well, for me, it seemed different," Harry said slightly sarcastic. "She seemed too stubborn to even acknowledge my presence when I came to the Burrow."

"Well that's Ginny we're talking about," Ron said. "You know very well that she will not show her dis-stress out at any cost. Growing up with six of us made Ginny a tough girl, more than what is necessary, I think."

_Maybe she's also missing me; as much I do, _he thought both glad and concerned. He wanted to hear that Ginny was missing him too, but at the same time, he didn't want her to suffer so much. _She had enough of that during the war _Harry thought his heart going for the girl who waited for one full year for him to return when she was not even sure whether he was alive or not. _Ginny's trust was fierce, _Harry mused. Thinking about it made his raw pain-like feeling of breaking up with her hit him all over again.

Luckily, after a while Ron brought up the topic of the latest broom released in the market and they discussed thoroughly about it as if Harry's life depended on it.

After a few more nods and snorts and shrugs and stares into space and few more bottles of butter beer Ron got up to leave. "Alright mate" he said thumping on Harry's shoulder, "don't worry too much, it's just, you know, girls" he said shrugging as if that explained everything.

"Yeah," said Harry gravely and with a final nod he said good bye to his friend and closed the door.

Ron walked down the stairs and into the street to find a safe spot for apparition. He felt smug at having such a tricky conversation so smoothly, at the same time wondering how Hermione knew exactly what they were going to talk. _Merlin, that girl is brilliant,_ he thought grinning to himself.

* * *

_**A.N: What do you think? Review plzzzzzzzz.**_


	9. Friends Come in Handy

For the next few days Harry worked late into the night and came to his flat only when his brain became numb with tiredness and sleep. His days seemed to be unbearably long and meaningless with an emptiness inside him weighing more than what he could bear.

More than once Harry thought of going and talking some sense into Ginny, but dropped the thought not knowing what or how to say something that will make her change her mind. Now that he was going to watch her game, he thought of trying his luck one more time.

Even though he would never admit it, Harry was glad about Ron's visit. He made him see things in a different way, looking at it from Ginny's point of view. Of course he knew it was Hermione's idea in the first place but then again, he was happy that Ron showed up instead of her. He didn't think he could take her pestering right now. None but Ron can take Hermione's pestering, and Harry sometimes suspected his best friend even enjoyed it.

Still smiling at the thought of his two best friends Harry looked at the mirror critically reflecting him. He was never a fusser about how he looked but, even Harry Potter cannot be too careful while impressing a girl. With one last vain attempt of trying to keep his messy hair straight Harry left for the big game.

* * *

_**A.N: I know the chapter is ridiculously small, but I just don't want mix this little part with the next chapter. So here it goes. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	10. Kiss And Quidditch

The sounds of the crowd filling the stadium were clearly audible from the changing room. As this was the first game of the season a huge number was expected to show up. The excitement among the players in the changing room was almost tangible with the last minute pep talks.

But there was Ginny, sitting alone on a bench, head bent low, looked almost oblivious about everything going on around her. She was going to play her first professional match in another ten minutes but looked like she already lost it.

Earlier, when everyone from her family came to wish her good luck she had hoped, to see a certain messy black haired guy smiling awkwardly at her, but he was not there. Harry had not come to see her play her first match.

Ginny had not realized the serious implications of their break-up till that point. He was not going to be present on her most important day; and probably many such days of her life in future. _It can't be that way,_ Ginny thought miserably. Before she and Harry started dating they were good friends. She loved to listen to him drone on and on about quidditch. Ginny realized how much she missed his last minute suggestions.

"Ready everyone? Here we go then.." Ginny heard her captain bark her last minute strategy review and remembered how soft Harry used to be to his teammates when he was the captain for their Gryffindor team at school. He used to be too self-conscious to shout at anybody in the team and a little too liberal to Ron's pathetic goal keeping. And Ginny thought he is just too 'cute' to be a Captain at all.

"_Er.. Ginny?" he said once when he heard her calling him cute, "make sure you don't let Ron hear you call me that, won't you?" he finished going all pink in the face. _The memory brought a fond smile to her lips and Ginny tried to hide her suddenly wide grin and pretended to be interested in fussing her already tied shoe lace.

"I never thought a pair of trainers could amuse you so much."

Ginny knew to whom that voice belonged even before looking up. The very voice she longed to listen to right now. She looked up slowly her heart beating loud with anticipation. There he was, leaning casually against the door, grinning ear to ear.

Ginny took one look at Harry and ran towards him and tried to punch him everywhere on his face and arms.

"Ouch! Ginny, wait ouch, ouch." Harry tried to brace himself with his arms.

"How dare you grin at me you devil, how dare you come here and grin at me like that?" she shouted tears falling down from her eyes.

"I missed you too Ginny" he said smiling even more widely when he took both her hands into his, stopping her from bruising him. "But next time, I prefer a more subtle way while you express your love".

"I thought you wouldn't come" she said in a small voice finally calming down.

"How can I not?" he said softly, "I am sorry Ginny, for everything."

"I am sorry too, for everything."

"Alright, I forgive you for now, but don't you repeat this" Harry said giving a mock glare.

"Look at you" she said playfully punching him on the shoulder, "what should I do with you?" she finished exasperated.

"You decide" Harry said giving her a mischievous grin; "you are a big girl, aren't you?"

"I just know one thing that will keep your arrogance in check Mr Potter" not giving him time to process her words Ginny caught the front of his collar and pulled Harry close, too close.

Only a few blissful moments passed before they both heard giggles and wolf whistles coming from other people in the room forcefully reminding the lovebirds of their presence.

"Oi, is this the time? We have a game to play" Ginny heard her captain call out indignantly. They both turned to see every single head in the room turned their way either gawking or giggling. Harry and Ginny came apart only slightly embarrassed.

"Coming please, one moment" Ginny said to her team and turned to Harry, her eyes twinkling. She finally felt a heavy weight being lifted off from her heart. She can't believe she had survived for one full week without kissing him and giggled at the thought.

"Wish me luck Harry," Ginny said bringing Harry out of the spell.

"Whah.? Oh, of course all the best sweetheart," Ginny giggled again at his dazed expression. With one last peck on his cheek she picked her broomstick ran into the ground tailing her team.

"Okay girls," the captain addressed her team "let's win this."

_Oh yes, I am going to win this, _Ginny thought happily as she threw her leg over the broom and shot into the air.

* * *

_**A.N: I always find the 'book Harry' was more funny and lively than the 'movie Harry', so tried to portray him that way here. How did it go? Please review..**_


	11. His Girl, His Pride

That's my girl. THAT'S MY GIRL. WOAH GINNY, I LOVE YOU. Harry shouted at the top of his voice as the crowd around him broke into the loudest of cheers. Ginny made a particularly spectacular goal giving her team the winning ten points.

As they heard the announcement 'The Holyhead Harpies Win', the entire team flew towards Ginny thumping, hugging and some ruffling her hair, some shaking hands with her. Ginny has won her first match, she had become a star.

Harry kept cheering and shouting repeatedly "THAT'S MY GIRL, THAT'S MY GIRL" not caring for the sudden sniffing that came from Mrs Weasley who was sitting behind him, nor the stupid snickering he was sure was coming from Ron and Hermione. All he cared about right now was the pride swelling in his heart looking at his girl proving herself not just to him and her family but to the entire world.

All was well, or they will make it so, together.

* * *

_**A.N: Melginnylover, scrappy8, Adrian Cliffhunt **_

_**Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews guys, you made my day :) :) :)**_


End file.
